Episode 6006 (18th April 2005)
Plot Ashley gets water from the hole for testing. Fred drinks it before it's been tested. Once they own the Rovers, Charlie wants to expand and Shelley wants to redecorate. Charlie nastily declines Ciaran's offer of help with interior design. Ciaran and Violet agree that Charlie will be the boss, not Shelley. Ciaran also notes that Charlie can turn nasty quite quickly. Gail is trying to get Martin to stay positive but it is proving difficult. Angela wants to see Katy and can't understand the delay. Angela's Solicitor tells her the police will have to examine fresh evidence. Tracy has a go at Steve for not having time for either her or Amy. The factory workers decide to arrange a night out at the bingo. Sean and Janice offer to do overtime as neither of them have any money. Mike advises Audrey not to give Fred fifty percent of the profits from the well. Craig asks Keith if everything is his fault. Keith tries to comfort Craig. Martin tells Katy that he forgives her, loves her and he wants her to live. Chesney wonders what Cilla is doing and why she has not sent for him. Roy tells Fred that the hole in Audrey's garden is not the St Weatha's well at all. Fred accuses Roy of being hostile to progress and enterprise. Tracy knows Steve is listening in on her conversation with Nathan and makes him jealous. Steve leaves and Tracy knows she has got to him. Eileen tells Sean that the landlord has put up the rent. Angela sees Katy and is distraught, she begs Martin to stay with Katy. Fred feels betrayed when Audrey tells him she is not bringing him in on the deal. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Nathan - Ray Fearon *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Angela's Solicitor - Cate Hamer *Prison Guard - Anne Prendergast Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Garden *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Redford Prison - Visiting area Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angela's wishes are finally granted, allowing her to visit Katy in hospital; while Ciaran and Violet question the growing influence Charlie has over Shelley; and Tracy plays mind games with Steve. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,760,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes